The Best Changes
by Mrs.SamSwarek
Summary: What if Andy came back two weeks after the start of Project Dakota. She was only thinking about Sam and her friends. How will they react to her sudden return? Her pregnancy? Multiple chapters. Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. All is explained in chapter 8, which is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Andy woke up on Thursday morning with an odd sense of excitement. She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleepies, and it hit her. Today was the day she was going home.

It seemed like a lifetime since she'd even spoken of it, when in reality, it had only been a few weeks since she left. That didn't lessen the excitement, however, at the realization that tonight she'd be returning to her friends, her real career, her Toronto. She hopped out of bed and quickly got ready. As she turned off the steady stream of water after her shower, she heard her phone ring. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked from the bathroom to her bedroom. Picking up the phone and grumbling a hello, Andy assumed it was just another marketing call. But instead of the voice recording she expected, she was met with Callaghan's harsh tone.

"Well good morning to you, too," Callaghan responded

"Sorry, didn't know it was you." She replied back

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, and very excited as well"

"I know you are, but it is a disappointment to me that you aren't able to complete your job."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no choice but to go home"

" Yeah, I know, you just couldn't keep your pants on."

"That was inappropriate, Sir. I do my job as well as any other cop."

"Whatever. Pack up your belongings and the evidence you have collected so far. There will be a black SUV outside your cover apartment at 1 o'clock this afternoon."

"Thank you, sir"

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and laid it back down on her bedside table before walking to her closet to get dressed and gather her belongings. She pulled the sheets up from the bottom corner of the bed to reveal the wooden box hidden underneath. She bends down and pulls it out, setting it on the bed to ensure she doesn't forget it. As she does this, her thoughts unconsciously flash back to the things Sam has taught her.

*_Flashback*_

_It was her first year, and only her second day on the job. She had just been assigned her TO, Sam Swarek... the undercover cop she arrested the day before._

_He seemed nice but arrogant, it was obvious that he was still pissed at her, even though it was his best friend Detective Barber who had burned him. Although their start was rocky, in the time spent as partners she picked up valuable and important things from Sam. Such as the money in the mattress. It's where he had hidden the money for Emily in his cover apartment._

_He had asked Andy if she would back him up, should he give Emily the $2,000._

_She had nodded her head, responding "Yeah, sure."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Her mind wandered farther, and she started asking herself_ Is he waiting for me? Is he feeling as miserable as I am? And most of all, how will he respond when I tell him I'm pregnant with his child? _She had been happy, albeit a little bit frightened, when she found out she was pregnant. But as she realized her pregnancy was the only reason she was going home, she became more nervous as to what his reaction would be.

Andy finished packing around 12:30 and made her way downstairs to set her bags down near the door. She wandered into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, and proceeded to wash the dishes and organize the cupboards, knowing that another UC would be taking over the cover apartment... as well as this life.

A loud car horn sounded, startling Andy back to reality. She hurried to the door, picking up her bags on the way, and walked towards the Black SUV sitting in the driveway. She opened the door to the back and set her suitcases on the middle seat, but decided to take the box up to the front with her. Shutting the door, she opened the passenger side and climbed up into the seat. She fumbled around for the seatbelt, but the driver interrupted by clearing his throat. She looked up for the first time to see who the driver was, and flung herself towards him, almost dropping the box in the process. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, not fully believing Callaghan had sent Chris Diaz, her best guy friend and fellow rookie, to pick her up for the drive back to the station.

He pulled out of the short driveway, and after five minutes broke the silence.

"So,I take it you missed me." Chris said, drawing out the so, obviously referring to how I almost practically jumped him few minutes earlier.

"You have no idea how much, oh and sorry about that. It's just that it feels so nice to see someone from my real life."

"I think I might. Anyway why are you leaving so early, are you done already?"

"No, I'm not done, Callaghan is sending in another UC to finish the job, because I.. uh..can't anymore..."

"Why?"

"I will explain everything when all of you guys are together."

"Oh, okay then"

"So, how's everyone doing?"

"Everyone's fine, nothing much has changed, other than you being gone, and leaving without an explanation or anything. That was a very unkind thing to do by the way."

"Oh My God, I am so sorry for that. I had only five minutes to decide, the moment I said yes I was gone."

"Yeah, I kind of figured you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye first if you had a choice, I was kind of just messing with you."

"Jerk." Andy said jokingly, swatting him on the arm.

After fifty minutes of complete silence, she became utterly bored and reached over to turn on the radio station. She scanned through the stations in an attempt to find one not clouded in static, but after 10 minutes Andy gave up and turned on Toronto's scanner feed. Chris looked over at her like she was crazy, and said, "That's what you listen to when you can't find a radio station?... You really are special you know that?"

She shrugged, grumbled, and said "So what? It makes me feel like I'm at home, where I obviously belong."

Chris sat in silence for most of the rest of the ride, mostly because they were two minutes from the station and because he didn't want Andy to snap at him again. Andy could barely contain herself when she recognized the city street they were driving down, bubbling with the excitement of seeing her work family again. Chris told her to settle down, revealing that the other weren't on shift until tomorrow afternoon so she probably wouldn't see them.

She responded with a sullen "Oh," an obvious attempt to hide her disappointment in not being able to see Sam.

Upon their arrival at 15, Andy walked into the women's locker room to shower and change into her street clothes. After emerging, she was directed into Interview Room 3, where Callaghan and another officer were waiting for her. The officer's name tag read 'Collins', and after recalling no one by that name, Andy passed him off as a new rookie. Callaghan motioned her to sit down, and after she complied, he turned on the camera and began the debriefing. She poured over every detail of the time I spent undercover, and after a few more questions, Callaghan dismissed her.

As Andy walked out of the station, she sat on a bench outside, pulled out her cell phone and shot a text to Traci.

_Hey. Are you at the penny?_

She leaned back on the bench and waited for the reply which came a few seconds later.

_Yeah. Wait, what? Are you back?_

_Yeah. I'm coming there now.I'll c__ you in a few minutes._


	2. Chapter 2

As Andy walked into the Penny, she couldn't help but think about how Sam and her friends would react to her return.

Would they be angry, sad, hurt? How will Sam react when I tell him that I'm pregnant? How will they all react? Will he want to stay with me? Stop over thinking it Andy, she tells herself, everything is going to be fine, this was all meant to happen.

She drew closer and closer to the door, and for the duration of her walk, she chanted a sort of mantra in her head: Everything is going to be fine. It's going to be okay.

Andy hesitated at the entrance, horrified of what might come. She turned away from the building to collect her thoughts, only to catch a glimpse of the gray truck she knows so well.

Oh my god, Sam's here.

In a way, knowing that Sam was inside those doors gave Andy the courage she needed. That courage, however, was blown right out the window when she opened the door. She scanned the entire bar until she found who she was looking for. Sam was sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand, but he wasn't alone. There was a dark haired girl sitting next to him. Andy couldn't help but succumb to the jealousy and outrage she was feeling at the moment. She walked, well, stormed up to the bar, leaned over it, and ordered a virgin piña colada from the bartender.

As soon as the sound of Andy's voice registered in Sam's ears, he turned in his chair so fast she was amazed he didn't break it. She could see in his facial expression that he was silently hoping she hadn't seen the girl next to him. She grabbed her drink from the bar in front of her and made her way to the rookie's table. She moved to pull out a chair and was suddenly surrounded by the screams of her friends as well as their onslaught of questions. They all voiced their concern about how she was, proceeding to ask when she got back and why she was home so early. After answering their questions and having them catch her up on what had happened at 15 Division while she was gone, things calmed down and the atmosphere was back to normal. She glanced over her shoulder towards Sam, but he wasn't there. The girl he was sitting by caught her looking and smiled; a kind smile that didn't have a trace of sarcasm in it.

Before she could react, Andy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sam looking at her with pleading eyes. He asked her to go outside and talk with him. With a nod and a quietly mumbled "Sure," she stood up and followed him to the door. He led her outside with a hand on the small of her back, holding the door open for her on the way.

Once they were outside, she was the first to talk.

"I-I need to know, what you said to me while I was holding the bomb, did you mean any of it." she stuttered.

Sam replied back almost immediately, "I meant every word I said to you," obviously trying to mend their broken relationship, and make everything right again.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, knowing there were tears in her eyes. She fought with everything she had to not let them spill over.

"I did wait for you," he replied, looking confused, "How.. Why would you think I wouldn't, especially after everything that has happened."

"Well... who were you with then?" She pressed, visibly angry now.

"That was my sister, and she was the one who encouraged me to come over here and talk to you," he replied, stifling a chuckle.

Andy just stood there, mouth agape, looking like a complete idiot.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"N-no, i-i-it's j-j-" she stuttered, clearly unable to form complete sentences, let alone thoughts in general. When Andy gained control of her ability to talk, she managed to spit out,"I have something to tell you."

"We'll, what is it," He responded almost immediately, "You're not sick are you?" The color drained from his face rather quickly as the thought formed in his head. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lose her again without reaching complete insanity.

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's just, I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet, can I tell you later," she blurted out.

She looked up at him, and stared into his eyes for the first time. His dark, beautiful eyes were filled with love, relief, happiness, and lust. Without any warning whatsoever, Sam spun her around so her back was against the wall. He pushed himself up against her, one hand on her face, the other moving up and down her side. Andy tilted her chin up and pushed her head slightly forward to let him know she wanted him. Sam took the subtle hint and hungrily smashed his lips against her own, nipping at her lower lip, which elicited a moan from deep in her chest.

Suddenly, Sam pulled away and it ended as fast as it started. Andy looked down at her feet, unable to handle Sam's rejection, especially not now. The myriad of emotions on Andy's face were obvious to Sam, and he mumbled an apology before taking her in his arms. After a few moments, he pulled away and said, "Not here, Andy, we could get caught."

Andy was overcome with relief that that was all he meant. After realizing she had merely began over-thinking the situation, a common occurrence, she responded with a quick kiss. Before things became heated again, Sam grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her towards his truck.

As the pair pulled out of the parking lot, Sam looked over at her and asked, "Where to?"

"Your place, if that's alright," She didn't want to go to hers yet, because she knew that it had to be dirty and wasn't keen on dealing with it at the moment.

Before she knew it, Sam had parked in front of his house and opening the passenger door for me. She unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of Sam's truck, grabbing his hand in her own as they walked to the front door.

Sam pulled his key out, and after lots of fumbling and cursing, he finally turned the knob and pushed the door open.

A little while later Andy was curled up next to Sam in his bed. She lifted her head off Sam's chest, and said to him, "I love you."

After a few moments Sam said, "I love you, too, very very much. Now go to sleep."

"K," Andy said with a yawn. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sticking Together

Andy laid in Sam's bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep because of the thoughts running through her head. She leaned over Sam's sleeping form beside her to look at the clock. At the sight of the bright red '2:45', she groaned and rolled back over, plopping onto the bed.

Sam's voice broke through the silence with a tired, "Go back to sleep, McNally."

"I can't," Andy replied slowly and tentatively, "there are too many things on my mind." She wasn't sure how Sam would act; he was usually grumpy in the mornings.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked, hesitantly for some reason. Probably because he wasn't awake enough to listen to Andy ramble.

"Y-yes, I would like to," she stuttered.

"Okay then, fire away, McNally."

After a minute or two of silence Andy finally and quietly mumbled, "I am pregnant."

"Andy, you gotta speak up, it's much too early." Sam probably thinking that he misheard her.

Louder, this time, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Wow, oh my gosh." He said very fast.

"So, will you stay with me?" Andy asked hesitantly, not knowing for sure if she wanted an answer.

"McNally, I'm serious this time. I am never leaving your side again, I promise." Sam vowed, making it very clear that he wasn't leaving, not ever again.

"Okay, you know that I love you, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I do know that. I love you too." Sam responded, his dark brown eyes full of love and admiration.

"So, whose baby is it?" Sam asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Why do you even have to ask that? It's yours, ours."

"M-mine," he stuttered, "Oh, okay."

After a few moments, the grin with the dimples that Andy loved so dearly made reappearance. Once Sam regained control of his thoughts, he told Andy to go back to sleep. She rolled over and stared at the wall for a few seconds until she felt Sam's strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Almost an hour later, Andy awakened to something attacking her feet under the bed sheets. The moment she screamed, Sam shot up, fully awake and alert. He immediately transitioned into cop mode to figure out what was wrong.

"T-t-there is s-s-some-something in your bed," Andy stuttered, as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Sam, on the other hand, had a slight grin on his face as he reached out and pulled up the sheets to look under them. He called out, "Here kitty-kitty-kitty, Andrea."

Andy calmed down once the kitten "Andrea" came out from under the sheets purring and rubbing up against Sam. The cat settled down next to Sam's chest, and Andy laid back down and pulled the sheets around her, embarrassed at the realization she was naked.

Once Andy was settled, Andrea stretched and strolled over to Andy, sniffed her face for a moment, and then laid down next to her. As Andy was petting the kitten she asked Sam, "So is it just a coincidence that this cat and I have the same name? And when did you get her? Aren't you not allowed to have pets while you are on active wait for undercover?"

"I would say that it was a coincidence, but it would be no use. It was the second day after you left. Oliver was tired of me moping around and acting like a jerk all the time so he made me go to the animal shelter and get a cat. I picked this little one out. Couldn't think of anything better to name it and you were on my mind, plus I like that name. And yes we aren't allowed to, but I haven't been on active undercover duty since our suspension. That was when I officially turned down and resigned from any job openings from Guns & Gangs, so I'm done with U.C. forever. It's just gonna be you, me, and our baby."

"Oh, don't forget about Andrea, where did she go?" Andy replied jokingly.

"Well, now that we're alone…" Sam said with a stupid grin on his face. Before Andy had a chance to process what he said he had already flipped her over and was straddling her waist.

About ten minutes later Sam flopped on the bed next to Andy. She said, "That was amazing." In an exhausted voice.

" I take it you liked that, you were kinda loud."

"Sorry." Andy grinned.

"Let's just hope that my neighbors don't call the cops," Sam said jokingly.

"Okay, first of all we are the cops, and secondly that stupid headboard doesn't help at all."

"Oh okay, just blame it on the headboard, and technically we aren't cops right now because we aren't on duty."

"True. Anyway you should probably nail that headboard to the wall or something, because it does make a lot of unnecessary noise for what we do in here. Not that I'm complaining. Definitely not complaining." Andy started rambling again.

Just as Sam opened his mouth to respond to Andy, they heard sirens which were close, way too close. Like outside his house close. Andy just groaned, rolled her eyes, then looked over at Sam and said, "Thanks a lot, you had to jinx it didn't you. Now what are we going to say to them." She got up and pulled on Sam's shirt and her own underwear, as Sam pulled on his boxers and jeans. They made their way downstairs to go answer the door, together.

-Want to say thanks to my amazing beta. CookiesN'Cream124. Check out her stories they are amazing.

Yes, this is the edited versions of The Best Changes of Life. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam opened the front door he saw four uniformed officers. All of their friends were there; Oliver, Noelle, Dov, and Chris, standing in attack mode, hands on their guns.

Shaw laughed out loud when Sam opened the door with Andy, because he suddenly knew what the disturbance call was for.

Sam, obviously upset said, "Why the hell are you here, and why now?"

Noelle said, "Well, we got a disturbance call from a couple of your neighbors. Apparently there was a lot of screaming and banging noises coming from your house. Your neighbors were pretty freaked out."

After that statement from Noelle, Andy blushed furiously, and Sam smirked.

Andy turned around, looked at Sam, and asked him, "Oh, you think that's funny don't you?"

Sam leaned over and quietly whispered in Andy's ear, "No, I just knew that you would be blushing, guess I was right."

Twenty minutes later most of the excitement had died down, all the officers were gone except for Oliver and Noelle. Oliver was busy in Sam's kitchen making himself a sandwich, typical for Oliver always letting his stomach lead the way.

Noelle said goodbye to them and went to the kitchen to shoo Oliver out of Sam's house.

Once all of the officers cleared out of Sam's house, Andy finally relaxed.

Andy walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, acting as if she were exhausted, and she had every right to be considering she only got like two hours of sleep, give or take an hour. A moment later Sam did the same thing. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sam spoke up.

"Hey Andy, do you..um..well.. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Sam asked scared that he would be rejected.

"Yeah, yeah, I would love that, especially considering that we have the whole day off."

"Oh yeah, we do. So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking that we could go over to my place and clean it up a little," Andy offered.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan."

Pushing up off the couch Andy said, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, if you don't mind?"

"No, nope, don't mind at all." Sam responded to Andy.

Andy started walking towards the stairs. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she stopped and turned around. She looked at Sam and asked, "Well you're coming aren't you?"

"Heck yeah, I'm coming," Sam said as he jumped off the couch, and ran over to Andy.

When Sam reached Andy he pulled her in and kissed her. He reached down and picked her up bridal style, literally sweeping her off of her feet.

/Later that day/

Andy was sitting on her couch with Sam, admiring their handiwork, seeing how good her apartment looked. Andy excused herself to go to her bathroom, but she was really going to her bedroom.

Once Andy left the room Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed the programmed number to Colborne Lane, the fanciest restaurant that he knew, and could afford. He booked an exclusive table for two, at 7:45.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom Andy was frantically throwing clothes into her work bag. She grabbed a couple pairs of jeans, underwear, bras, socks, and some shirts. She knew that she would be spending the next few days at Sam's house, and she didn't want to have to come back and waste any more time than they had already lost, due to their stupidity.

As she was going through her closet to find her favorite tank top, she stopped when she got to a fancy dress. It was her dark purple, rather short, strapless, sweetheart neck dress. She pulled it out and looked at it.

It was the dress she wore when she graduated from the Academy. Looking at it now she decided that it was much more beautiful than she last remembered. She laid it on her bed and pulled out her matching purple sparkling 3-inch heels.

She stuck her head out the door and called to Sam, "Hey, when are we leaving for dinner?"  
Sam responded back over the noise of the T.V. "Um, at 7, I have the reservations set for 7:45, you can get ready now. I'm going to go back to my place to get ready, I'll be back to pick you up at 7."

Andy ran out of her room and down the hallway screaming, "Wait Sam, don't go."

Sam responded seemingly confused, "What's the matter, are you alright."

She ran up to Sam, and jumped up to hug him. She must have caught him by surprise because they both toppled over, landing on her very cushy rug.

"Geez McNally, miss me that much."

"No, I just didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye, and I kinda wanted another kiss." Andy admitted blushing.

"You know that I love it when you blush like that," Sam said putting his hands to her face so that he was caressing her cheek and pulled her in to give her the mind blowing kiss that she asked him for. Pulling back, he completed it with a grin, dimples and all.

"I'm really sorry about tackling you..again." Andy apologized, giggling.

"Well, you are forgiven, because I love you so much."

"You know, I never would have thought that Sam Swarek was such a softie."

"Yah, well this softie has to get ready for his big date with this amazing girl."

"We'll, you should get going because this girl has to get all prettied up for her big date with this perfect guy."

"McNally, you are always beautiful, nothing will ever change that."

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Okay, okay." Sam said as he got up and made his way to the front door to let himself out.

Half an hour later Andy was sitting on her couch all ready to go. She had already put on her dress, heels, put on some mascara and eyeliner and fixed her hair. She had her hair the same way she had it when she went on undercover rookie scavenger hunt, also the time Sam and Andy hooked up for the first time.

When Andy heard Sam's truck pull up on her driveway, she grabbed her purse/ clutch thing and walked out the door. Sam was out of his truck and walking towards Andy before she could even step off the porch. Guess Sam was excited about their date as well. When Sam reached Andy he looked up and down at her in amazement, not believing how utterly beautiful she was. "You are so...beautiful."

The drive too the restaurant was quiet, peaceful, and full of the love radiating between Sam and Andy.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sam parked his truck in the parking lot of Colborne Lane, he walked over to the passenger side of his truck and helped Andy out. Sam led Andy into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back gently guiding her.

When they walked into the restaurant they were directed to the desk at the front.

"Name please," the host said.

"Swarek, for two," Sam said to the host.

A waitress came up to them and directed them to their table, "Right this way."

After they were seated at the table the waitress asked them what they would like to drink.

Andy ordered a tea, and Sam ordered a soda, reasoning with himself because he knew it wouldn't be fair to drink when Andy couldn't.

Their dinner went extremely well and both were happy about their food, but more importantly about being in the presence of the other.

While they were waiting for their food to arrive Andy brought up the topic of her pregnancy and the changes it would bring, especially their current living arrangements.

Sam offered that Andy could move into his house, or they could buy a new house together, but Andy didn't want Sam to sell his home because of her, so she excitedly agreed to move in with Sam.

It was arranged that Andy would rent her apartment to Chris and Dov, because she knew that they were looking for a new place to move into. Andy would move in with Sam.

After they had eaten dinner and had dessert, Sam looked at his watch and told Andy that he had a surprise for her, but they had to drive somewhere. Andy could not wait to see what Sam's surprise was.

The anticipation was practically killing her, even though she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. She began to wonder if her life could get any more perfect than it was at that moment. Little did she know her life was about to get a whole lot better.

Sam brought her to a park with a beautiful water fountain. As Sam got out of the car he patted his pocket to make sure that the box was still there, then he looked at his watch, seeing that the time was perfect.

He hoped that everything would go alright. Sam helped Andy out of his truck and they began their walk to the water fountain. When they reached their destination Andy grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him with her to sit on the bench.

About five minutes later Sam took a deep breath and told himself, "It's now or never, don't ruin this again."

Taking another deep breath Sam turned to Andy and began his speech. "We have been together for a while and I know that I love you. I will probably never be able to completely fix the damage I caused you when I left, but I want to try. I knew from the moment you tackled me in that alley, there was something very special between us, and there still is. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, maybe children." After taking a deep breath, Sam started talking again, "So what I'm asking you is," he stood up and knelt on the ground in front of Andy, pulled the ring box out of his coat pocket, opened it and asked her, "Will you marry me Andrea McNally?"

"Yes," Andy screamed without hesitation. She knelt down on the ground in front of Sam and told him, "Yes, yes, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sam pulled out the ring and put it on Andy's ring finger. Andy couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that Sam's ring fit way better than Luke's ring did. It was as if the universe was telling Andy that Sam is the perfect fit.

Almost seconds after Andy became engaged catcalls, hollers, screams, and cheers sounded throughout the park. It seemed as if the whole 15 Division was there. Everybody came out and congratulated them.

Andy was thoroughly amazed and filled with even more love for Sam, if that was even possible. She never knew that Sam could be so romantic, but she did know that she would happy for the rest of her life.

She went back to Sam's side and Sam introduced her to his sister, Sarah. She was very kind, and seemed accepting towards Andy.

Later when Sam went to go talk to Oliver, Sarah pulled her aside and said to her, "I am very happy for you and Sam, but I just want to warn you that if you hurt my baby brother, I WILL hurt you. I'm not saying this to make you afraid, I just want you to know that I care about Sammy very much, and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Andy nodded, said that she understood and that she would probably do the same thing if she had a younger sibling, that she would protect.

"I don't want you to think that I'm a bitch or anything, in fact I hope that maybe someday we can actually be friends." She reached out to hug Andy and she hugged Sarah back.

Sam came back to Andy a few minutes after Sarah left and asked her, "What did she say to you?"

"Oh, it's no big deal, she just subtly threatened me, she told me if I hurt you, she would hurt me. But she did say that she wanted to be friends one day." Andy said jokingly.

"That sounds like Sarah." Sam deadpanned.

A few hours later, Sam pulled into his driveway, and parked his truck. He got out and opened Andy's door. He carefully released her seatbelt and carried her inside his house, he set her down on the couch, because she had fallen asleep on the drive back home.

He left her on the couch while he grabbed his keys and went out to his truck. He went out to the truck because he couldn't carry Andy and both of their duffle bags at the same time. He carried the bags inside and put them down next to the front door.

He heard the shower running so he knew that Andy had woken up and was taking a shower. Sam went to his room to get something for Andy to wear. He grabbed one of his shirts from the academy and brought them to Andy, hearing the shower turn off.

Andy gratefully took Sam's shirt and said to him; "Thank you so much, could you get my duffle bag, I put some clothes in there this morning."

"ah, no problem, sweetheart." Sam said, then went to the front of his house to get Andy's duffle bag. When he came back she already had his shirt on, and was brushing her hair.

God, she's so beautiful and perfect, how did I get so freakin' lucky, Sam thought when he saw her.

He looked down and picked up Andrea, who was just rubbing against him seconds ago.

When Andy was finished getting dressed she walked out of the bathroom and picked up Andrea from Sam's arms. Sam laughed because he knew Andy already loved the little fluff ball.

Andy got in the bed and pulled up the sheets so Andrea could go under and cuddle next to her.

A few minutes later Sam climbed into his bed next to Andy. Even though she was asleep, she seemed to sense that Sam was there. She curled up against Sam, and he pulled her closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later:

Andy was now five weeks pregnant, and not quite showing yet. She was still engaged to-be-married to Sam, and both of them couldn't be happier. Her friends were ecstatic when she gathered them at the Penny and told them the good news.

They woke early that morning so they could talk to Frank about their engagement. They followed the morning routine that they had quite comfortably fallen into.

Andy would take a shower while Sam made the coffee and poured the coffee into their travel mugs for work, and took a cup of coffee to Andy. By this time she was already out of the shower.

They switched and Andy made breakfast for both of them.

When they got to the station they went to Frank's office hoping that he was alone so that they could talk to him. Frank wasn't alone, Boyd was talking to him, he looked extremely pissed off. Sam led Andy up to Frank's office and opened the door. Frank looked as if he was seconds away from kicking Boyd out of his office.

Sam burst in through the door and said; "Did you not get my signed resignation from UC?"

"Well, everything isn't about you. I'm actually here for her." Boyd said, pointing his finger at Andy.

Andy suddenly went as pale as a ghost, remembering that she never signed her resignation forms.

"I can't go." Andy said shakily.

"Yah, well you are." Boyd insisted, being an ass as usual.

"You don't get it I can't go." Andy insisted, putting emphasis on the can't.

"What, you couldn't handle it, too much for you. I should've known." Boyd said, practically screaming in Andy's face.

Andy couldn't take it and ran out of Frank's office and into the women's locker room crying. Sam was thoroughly pissed by now, he wanted to go after Andy but he knew that he had to finish here.

He got in Boyd's face and said; "She can't because she's pregnant, and if you upset my fiancé again I will kill you, and I won't think twice about it."

Boyd, being the idiot that he is mumbled under his breath, "What a slut."

Upon hearing this, Sam completely lost it, slamming Boyd against the wall, choking him with his forearm and growling at him, "What did you say?"

Boyd smugly and stupidly replied, "I called your little girlfriend a slut."

Sam pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. He heard a crunching and knew that he broke his nose. He was going to punch him again but Frank stepped in, and told Sam to go find Andy and talk to her.

He also told him that they would talk later, but they would be able to ride together until they were married.

Once out of Frank's office Sam broke out in a run to the women's locker room to go find Andy. To say that Sam didn't expect what he saw was an understatement.

Nothing could have prepare Sam for what he saw when he opened the locker room door. At first he didn't see anything.

Upon closer inspection he saw the drops of blood on the ground. There wasn't a lot of blood, but just enough for Sam to know that something had happened to Andy. He was horrified but knew that he had to act fast.

Sam found Andy on the floor of the bathroom. She was in a stall throwing up in the toilet. Sam freaked out when he saw the cut. It was a clear gash across her forehead. He picked her up and ran out of the locker room. He was practically freaking out because she was barely hanging on to her consciousness.

As Sam ran out of the locker room, he almost went right past Traci. She caught on quite quickly and ran alongside Sam, putting more pressure towards the t-shirt that he had placed on Andy's forehead.

The drive to the hospital was fast, mostly because Sam never took his foot off the gas pedal until they pulled up in front of the emergency room of Toronto General Hospital. Sam got out of his truck and carried Andy into the hospital, shouting for help.

Only after the nurse had stitched up Andy's forehead and said the she was going to be fine, did Sam finally relax. She informed Sam that Andy would need to stay overnight because she had a concussion when she fell.

Sam told her that Andy was pregnant and asked if she could check and see if it was alright.

"The baby is fine, we have already checked," the nurse informed Sam.

"Can I go see her now?" Sam asked.

"Sure, she's still asleep, but you can go in." The nurse said. She was secretly glad that she didn't have to tell him that he couldn't go in.

Andy woke up an hour later scared and muttering, "S-Sam, Sam, the-the baby."

"Ssh, it's alright, everything's okay, our baby's okay, I'm right here." Sam was immediately by her side calming her.

After making sure that Andy was okay Sam turned to leave and let her get some sleep. But Andy had other plans, "Stay," she mumbled to Sam.

"Whatever you need, Sweetheart."

"Come here," Andy said as she moved over and patted the bed.

"Andy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, I'll feel better." Andy said, pulling out the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Sam said with a sigh, and climbed into the hospital bed next to Andy.

Andy immediately curled up next to Sam, and laid her head on his chest. Sam reached out and put his arm around her shoulders.

After several minutes Andy looked up at Sam and asked him, "You still awake?"

"Yah, you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize for not telling you that I didn't sign the forms."

"Don't apologize, it's okay, you just forgot, I get it."

He began to trace random patterns on her back, knowing that it always calms her.

About five minutes later, Andy was asleep and softly snoring. Sam realized that he was still in his uniform. He carefully untangled himself from Andy and quietly left the room.

Once Sam left the room, he went to find a nurse. After finding a nurse that was working the floor he said to her; "I'm going to get clothes for Andy and change. Can you please keep an eye on her? She may wake up scared if I'm not back yet."

"Okay, I've got it, officer." The nurse replied politely.

Sam was back at the hospital in less that twenty minutes, breaking a record for himself. He checked in with the nurse who, true to her word, kept an eye on Andy, and thankfully she hadn't yet woken up.

Sam walked into Andy's room and saw that she was still very deeply asleep. He leaned over her bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He exited the room, just as quietly as he had entered.

As he was walking down the hallway, he decided to call Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7

~ A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all of your awesome reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I still have many plans for this story. Anyway, this is a reposting of chapter 7, please read the new version. Upon request I have added more of their kitty Andrea. ~

The following morning a nurse came into Andy's room and told Sam that he could sign her release forms. He carefully got up from the bed, so that he wouldn't wake Andy up.

Once Sam left the room, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial two.  
Sarah answered on the third ring with an exasperated, "What do you need, now?"

"Why do you think I need something?"

"Please, you only call when you need something."

"You know, a hello would be nice."

"Hello, now what do you need?"

"Okay, this may sound weird, but I need the key to the cabin."

"Yah, when do you want to pick it up?"

"I'll come get it on our way out of town."

"Our, who are you taking with you?"

"Andy, she got hurt. Besides we could both use the vacation."

"Of course, what happened to your rookie?"

"I've told you this several times, she's not my rookie anymore. She's always been much more than that to me. Besides she's my fiancé now, and you know that. She fell and hit her head."

"I know. It's obvious how you feel about her."

"Just be nice to her okay."

"I'm always nice... I gotta go John's crying."

"Okay, we'll be by later today."

"Alright, see you soon. Bye."

After he finished his conversation with his sister he called Frank and asked if he could take a week off with Andy. Frank told him that it would be ten days before Andy could come back, so he could take that time off as well. He thanked his boss, closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

By the time Sam got back from signing the release forms, Andy was awake and sitting up in the hospital bed. Sam walked to her side and told her the good news. "Hey, we can go home now, and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Andy asked, fully alert and excited.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Sam said jokingly.

Andy just crossed her arms and put on her best puppy dog face, that Sam found quite hard to resist.

"Oh, don't be like that, come on get dressed, I'll tell you in the truck."

Andy was up on her feet and Sam was already grabbing a pair of jeans and her favorite t-shirt.

Sam went outside and pulled the truck to the entrance. Once they were both in the truck, and on the road, Andy asked Sam what the surprise was.

"We are going on a vacation."

"Really, when are we leaving, where are we going?"

"Today, and to my mom's cabin."

"Oh, wow. This is totally awesome, thank you so much."

"Well you deserve it, besides we could both use the vacation."

Andy was so excited that she didn't realize they were already at their house. Sam helped Andy inside and went in search of suitcases. He found two and handed one to Andy.

"Pack enough clothes for 10 days," Sam said to Andy as he was packing his own clothes.

Once Sam finished packing he found a carrier and went in search of Andrea. After finding her, Sam gave her a kiss and gently put her in the carrier.

Twelve minutes later, Sam and Andy were back on the road. As they were driving Sam explained that he had to stop by his sister's and pick up the key.  
The sky was pitch black by the time they got to the cabin, yet it was still warm outside.

Sam chuckled when he saw that Andy had already gotten Andrea from the truck. He gave Andy the key and asked her to go unlock the door, and he would bring the bags in.

Andy opened the door, and flicked on the closest light switch. She put down the carrier and was utterly amazed by what she saw, when the lights turned on. The furniture was slightly dusty, but it was roomy and felt homey, unlike her dad's cabin. She was standing there with her mouth agape, and her hand on her stomach.

When Sam came in the cabin with their bags, he put them down by the door, and went to hug Andy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her neck, then asked her; "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just beautiful in here." Andy said, turning around in Sam's arms, so that she was facing him. She began kissing Sam, and momentarily forgot about Andrea. She made sure the door was closed and locked, then opened up the carrier.

As Andy was wandering around the cabin she found two litter boxes already set up. She came back to Sam confused. "Were you already here?"  
"No, I haven't been, but I'm pretty sure my sister has."

"Why?"

"Because the kitchen is fully stocked with food."

Andy hurried into the kitchen, and was relieved when she saw that there was canned cat food also. She looked into the fridge and was even more excited when she saw that there was raw food in there for Andrea, as well.

They were both exhausted by the time they were finished unpacking, so they decided to eat dinner then go outside. It was Andy's idea to go outside and gaze at the stars together.

Andy went to their bedroom, grabbed a blanket, and met Sam outside. Sam suggested that they sit on the swing instead of the ground. Andy agreed and admitted that she wasn't too keen with sitting on the ground. They sat down on the swing and Andy immediately curled up next to Sam, and put the blanket around them.

After several moments of silence, Andy looked up at Sam and said to him; "Hey, I've been thinking about our wedding, do you have any plans?"  
"Yeah, I was hoping we could plan it this weekend, I wasn't it to be amazingly perfect."

"That sounds perfect." Andy said, going back to resting her head on his shoulder, where she fell asleep a few minutes later.

Sam stayed outside holding Andy for several minutes, before he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down, went to the drawers to get her something to wear. He grabbed his academy shirt, because he knew she liked to sleep in it.

Seeing that Andy was still asleep he took off her shirt and put his shirt on, took off her bra, and carefully slid her under the sheets. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before walking into the bathroom. Sam put on his own pajamas and brushed his teeth.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00. He walked into the kitchen to find Andrea sitting on the table waiting for her dinner. He pulled out a plate, scooped some raw chicken out on the plate and a little canned food. He put the containers away in the fridge, then sat down and watched Andrea eat.

When she was finished, he washed the plate and put it away. He picked up Andrea and carried her to their bed. He carefully slid into bed with Andy. Somehow sensing that Sam was there, Andy curled up against him, with her head on his chest. Sam laid there for a few minutes playing with her hair before finally falling into a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long. ~chapter has been changed so please, please reread and tell me what you think. As always, I hope you enjoy. ~

When Andy woke up the next morning, she noticed Sam was still asleep. After several minutes of watching Sam sleep, she quietly got out of bed, so that she wouldn't wake him. She pulls on a pair of sweats, she quietly calls Andrea and heads out to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she didn't expect to find what she found when she opened the cabinets and fridge. They were all stocked full with fresh food. Andy began rummaging around the kitchen to find the ingredients to make pancakes, but first she had to find the coffee.

Once she got the coffee brewing, she started making the pancakes, bacon, and eggs. While the food was cooking she pulled out Andrea's plate and scooped out some raw chicken and canned food, just as Sam had done the night before.

After the breakfast was made, she pulled out a tray and placed the plates on it. She then poured a full cup of coffee, and filled her own cup. On her way out of the kitchen she picked up the stack of wedding magazines, and placed them on the tray. She made her way back to the bedroom, she giggled when she realized that Andrea was following her. When she got to their room she found Sam sound asleep.

Andy set the tray down on the dresser, and went to lay on the bed, next to Sam. She put her cup on the table next to the bed and laid on her side with her head propped up with her hand, so that she was watching Sam sleep. As if on cue, Andrea hopped up on the bed and began rubbing on Andy, purring, and demanding attention.

After a few minutes Sam's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw Andy next to him, or maybe it was the smell of coffee. "Morning," Sam mumbled half-asleep.

"Good morning," Andy responded while getting up to get Sam's cup of coffee, something she knew he would be very grateful for. Sam reached out, grabbed her wrist and said,"don't go."

"I was just going to get your coffee," Andy said while gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder to the food.

"We can get that later, I just want to lay here with you." Andy laid down and rested her head on Sam's chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Andy couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her head, looked into his eyes and said, "we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"Were you mad at me when I left?" Andy said, jumping straight to the point.

"I was upset when you didn't show, I thought I'd lost you. When you didn't show up for parade the next morning, or the morning after, I figured you went UC." He chuckled, then continued, "Callaghan is one strong cookie."

"What did you do to Callaghan?"

"I told him that if you got hurt, or had so much as a scratch on you, then I would kill him. Oh, then I punched him in the face."

"So you threatened him."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Sam," Andy began tentatively, "Why was Boyd there, and not Callaghan?"

"After my cover was blown in the Brennan UC, it was investigated, and they figured out that it was Boyd's fault. 'JD's boat' was confiscated in a high-speed drug raid. There was a discipline board set up, and he had a choice to either give up his badge and gun, or serve a year suspension. He would also never work alone, he would always have a supervisor. Since Callaghan was the newest detective there, he was given the responsibility."

"Okay, but why was he there?" Andy asked, still confused.

"Callaghan was busy finding a replacement for you, and sent Boyd with forms for you to sign."

"Then why did he say I had to go under again." Andy said, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Boyd thought it would be funny to scare the crap out of you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a son of a bitch, but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Why?"

"Best called Superintendent Peck and she fired him."

"How long have you know about all of this?"

"Best called me when you were in the hospital."

After several moments of silence, far too many for Andy's liking, she got up to bring their breakfast tray to the bed. They ate breakfast, and discussed their wedding plans. They mostly just enjoyed the presence of each other.

"Why did you get a cat, I thought you wanted a dog to name boo?"

"The dog was something for us to do together, I couldn't do it without you." Sam said, reaching over to pet Andrea who was curled up asleep next to Andy.

Once they were finished eating, Andy took the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink. She rinsed off all the food from the dishes, and began to wash the with soap and hot water.

"We can take care of that later, right now I'm gonna get my lady in the shower." Sam said as he gently picked Andy up, bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom.

Sam set Andy down, and turned the water in the shower on. He turned back around and showered her lips and neck with kisses. He slowly undressed her and kissed her while he was doing so.

Once she was completely undressed he helped her in the shower. Then he quickly stripped off his own clothes before joining her in the shower.

They spent longer than usual in the shower, but decided they should get out after and hour. While they were getting dressed, Sam noticed that Andy was deep in thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, so he decided to mess with her a little bit.

He cleared his throat and looked at Andy expectantly.

"What?" Andy asked, feigning ignorance.

"You and I both know that you were planning our whole vacation." Sam retorted with a dimpled smile.

With a blush Andy responded, "only for today."

"What do you have planned."

Andy rattled off, "Well I was thinking that we could finish up here, go outside and hike around for a little bit, come back for lunch and spend some time with Andrea. After that we could watch a movie, and cuddle on the couch, then sort out plans for our wedding. Make dinner, eat dinner, and then go outside."

"That sounds like an amazing plan." Sam responded, without even a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, come on, we gotta hurry. I heard there was this insanely awesome waterfall, like two miles away." Andy said excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Sam grumbled, obviously just messing around with Andy. For that she turned around and gave him the stink eye.


End file.
